Siempre seremos mejores amigos
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Capitulo 1: Sora tiene que hablar con Taichi y mientras lo espera se pone a recordar varios momentos de su vida. [Para Elenear28, por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8]. Capitulo 2: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Elenear28!
1. Siempre seremos mejores amigos

**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Es el regalo navideño para Elenear28 que se me dio oportunidad de escribir por la actividad _Intercambio Navideño 2015_ , organizado por el Foro: Proyecto 1-8. ¡Felices fiestas! Y perdona el retraso.

* * *

 **Siempre seremos mejores amigos**

Cuando Sora lo conoció, supo que iba a ser una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Balón en mano y con el sudor corriéndole la frente, lo vio con una gran sonrisa al saber que compartían una estrecha amistad con un amigo en común al que le mostrábamos cariño y aprecio agarrándolo a patadas y tratando de hacer los mejores malabares posibles.

La confianza que desprendía traspasaba su ser y era tan grande que podía ser percibida por cualquiera; sólo bastaba con verlo. Tal vez fue esa misma confianza la que lo empujó a hablarle.

—Sé que te he visto antes, pero no recuerdo dónde —exclamó el pequeño al acercársele.

—Somos compañeros de escuela y estamos en el mismo salón.

—Ah, es por eso, no suelo poner mucha atención en clase.

—Sí, lo sé, eres famoso por ello.

—Basta, no me adules. Mejor hagamos una cosa —tomó su pelota y comenzó a girarla mientras la apoyaba en el dedo, como si fuese jugador de baloncesto—. Me supongo que juegas fútbol. Por lo general, la mayoría de las chicas agarran el balón con miedo o asco. De hecho, hace unos pocos días vi a una castaña tomarlo como te lo acabo de explicar. Tal vez por eso se me vino a la mente. No importa, el hecho es que se ve que tú no le tienes miedo.

—A mí también me gusta el soccer, aunque a mi mamá no le agrada que lo practique.

—Es que eso es muy raro en las chicas.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese comentario la molestó pero al mismo tiempo se le hizo gracioso. Decidió dejar la plática a un lado y lanzó su balón al aire y comenzó a dominarlo.

—¿Vas a seguir platicando o vamos a jugar? —preguntó la pelirroja.

De este encuentro se puede decir que los dos quedaron impresionados por las habilidades del otro. Era hora de regresar a casa y cada uno partió. Nuevamente quedaron sorprendidos al saber que vivían en edificios cercanos.

Estaban llegando a su destino cuando, de repente, el sonido de una armónica los distrajo. Cerca de ellos estaba un niño rubio, como de su edad. Sora, se le quedó viendo fijamente, la música que estaba escuchando le transmitía una terrible nostalgia, tristeza y soledad. Vio los ojos azules del concertista y en ellos también vio un profundo pesar; tal vez uno muy grande para un niño de siete años.

—Hola, me llamó Taichi Yagami. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sora vio como de repente su desconocido acompañante, se había acercado al rubio. Ella decidió acompañarlos y ver de cerca a tan intrigante muchacho.

—Yamato Ishida —respondió cortésmente y con cierta reticencia.

Sora se volvió a sorprender, los ojos de Yamato estaban un poco irritados y logró percibir como una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de ellos.

—¿Te pasa algo malo? —le cuestionó sin pensarlo.

Yamato volteó su cara y tiró un largo y sonoro suspiro.

—Nada grave. Mamá y papá han vuelto a discutir fuertemente. Lo normal, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Taichi y Sora comprendieron, hasta cierto punto, que el tema no era del todo agradable así que decidieron retirarse. Unos días después, la explosión de una bomba, lo que el gobierno japonés supuso como un ataque terrorista, hizo cundir el pánico en la población y muchas personas que vivían en Hikarigaoka decidieron mudarse. Para sorpresa de Sora, se volvió a topar a Taichi y Yamato en la escuela, volviendo a compartir salón con el primero de ellos.

Su trato no solamente se limitó al ámbito escolar, con Taichi jugaba soccer cotidianamente y convivían fuera de esos dos ámbitos, afianzando una amistad perdurable. Con Yamato se encontraba constantemente, pero el chico seguía siendo demasiado reservado y cuando lo veía podía percibir aún, rastros de la tristeza que le vio cuando lo conoció, eso le hacía pensar mucho en su situación familiar. Su papá estaba en una ciudad diferente y con su madre tenía muchos roces. Eso le ponía triste y en esos momentos tenía la sensación de que Yamato escudriñaba de manera especial en su mirar.

Cuando fue arrastrada por una inexplicable marea, se sintió muy segura al ver que estos dos chicos volvían a coincidir con ella. Sólo que ahora el grupo era más numeroso e inconscientemente sintió la necesidad de protegerlos a todos al saberse en un lugar inhóspito, inexplorado y lleno de peligros. A muchos de ellos los había conocido después de haberse mudado. A Koushiro cuando vio, junto a Taichi, como era molestado por un par de brabucones a los que castaño puso un alto. A Jou, cuando Taichi lo golpeó sin querer con un balón en la cara y el pobre terminó con una fuga de sangre por el conducto de la nariz. A Mimi la conocieron en un día de juegos en el parque cercano, Taichi le comentó que ella era la niña que había tomado con temor el balón y aún lo seguía haciendo. El nuevo del grupo era Takeru, sorpresivamente, el hermano menor de Yamato de quien se había separado al concretarse el divorcio de sus padres. Sora no pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a este último y pensar en todo lo que había sufrido. Sin demeritar que su situación le recordaba en algo a la de ella.

Al ir avanzando e ir comprendiendo el motivo por el que habían sido llamados, cada uno comenzó a pasar por cambio demasiado bruscos para su edad y a pesar de ello, siempre lograban salir abantes, aunque no siempre de la manera más sencilla. De entre todas de sus aventuras, la vez que fue plagiada por Datamon, se cuenta como una de las que más la marcó. Sintió un gran temor al estar sujeta a una mesa mientras un digimon loco hacía experimentos con ella creándole un duplicado. Y cuando se enteró que sus amigos buscaban rescatarla, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Taichi.

El alivio que sintió al verlo entrar duró muy poco pues estuvo a punto de caer en el centro de las redes oscuras con el peligro de desaparecer. Sin embargo, el fuerte brazo de Taichi la sostuvo con firmeza. Le regreso el digivice y le entrego su emblema y así pudieron contar con la ayuda de Birdramon para poder escapar de la pirámide. Nuevamente sintió un enorme sosiego al ver a sus amigos a salvo y al estar todos juntos. Pero la situación tomó un cambio de rumbo al ver a aparecer a un alocado Etemon causando distorsiones en la realidad y un valeroso Taichi haciéndole frente junto a la nueva digievolución de Agumon: MetalGreymon.

La calma llegó para todos, pero a un costo muy alto: Taichi y Agumon habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscarlo sin cesar pero con el pasar del tiempo la desilusión comenzó a hacer mella provocando que todos ellos cayeran en el pesimismo de que nunca lo iban a encontrar. Eso, aunado a las distintas posiciones de algunos miembros del grupo, fue tensionando la relación. Discutió con Yamato, la primera vez que lo hacía, pues ella quería seguir la búsqueda, se lo debía a Taichi. Mimi sólo quería regresar a casa y Koushiro, por otra parte, buscar al señor Gennai y resolver algunas dudas, tal vez con ello podrían encontrar a su amigo.

Al ver que no iba a cambiar la opinión de los demás, de Yamato principalmente, decidió separarse y continuar su camino por otro lado. A fin de cuentas, Taichi y Agumon pudieron regresar y poco a poco ir reuniendo al grupo y ella los cuido a todos en la sombra. Cuando por fin la encontraron, se vio acorralada por Taichi y Yamato, otra vez juntos. Lloró, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Taichi no sabía qué hacer y lo hizo saber cuándo dijo:

—Yamato, tu que sabes de estas cosas, ¿qué es lo que se debe de hacer ahora?

—Cuando alguien llora lo mejor es dejarla —fue su respuesta.

Pero, lo que terminó por desarmarla fueron las palabras del pequeño Takeru:

—Sora, tú me simpatizas mucho. No quiero que sigas alejándote de nosotros. No quiero que mi familia se separe. ¡Ja! No, quiero decir, que mis amigos se alejen.

Tiempo después, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a casa ya tenía otra visión de los problemas con su madre y hubo una considerable mejora en su trato. Pero el Digimundo los volvió a llamar y esa vez iban en compañía del camarada que les faltaba, Hikari, la hermana de Taichi. Pero ni siquiera la reunión de los ocho niños elegidos pudo hacer frente ante semejante peligro. Los Dark Masters tenían una gran diferencia de poder con respecto a la mayoría de los digimon del grupo; las cosas no parecían sencillas y no lo fueron. La situación los obligó a una nueva separación por sus diferentes puntos de vista. Mimi ya no quería pelear, no quería a ver a nadie más morir por su culpa. Yamato sentía que debía estar solo. El recuerdo de ese niño triste, llorando por la situación que lo acongojaba en compañía de su armónica, volvió a ella. Le pidió que se quedara, pero él estaba decidido, debía reencontrarse consigo mismo y es algo que tenía que hacer por su cuenta; sin la ayuda de nadie.

De esa experiencia, aprendió que sus amigos no la abandonarían ni cuando cayese en el más profundo de los abismos de su alma. Yamato y Jou le regresaron la confianza de que ellos podían cumplir su misión porque contaban con lo necesario para hacerlo. Y aunque tuvieron otros momentos más de tensión y preocupación, al final salieron totalmente triunfantes. Sin embargo, el éxito de su misión trajo como consecuencia la separación de sus compañeros de lucha, una despedida que parecía definitiva.

Por fortuna, esa separación no duró demasiado. Tres años después nuevos problemas surgieron y la presencia de nuevos niños elegidos era necesaria. Daisuke, Iori y Miyako tomaron la batuta y el viejo grupo también intervino, aunque con menos frecuencia. Ahora sus actividades estaban más diversificadas y el convivir se había vuelto más esporádico. Takeru y Hikari ahora tenían nuevos compañeros y nuevas responsabilidades; Taichi y Koushiro eran los que más ayuda prestaban y estaban más al pendiente; Mimi seguía en América, Jou siempre estudiando. Al que tenía más oportunidad de ver era a Yamato.

De todos sus amigos, era el que se podía encontrar saliendo de una práctica de tenis, solamente que a veces Yamato se quedaba a verla. Y era ella quien tenía más oportunidad y tiempo libre para ir a verlo en algún pequeño concierto. A veces se quedaban a hablar de otras cosas si es que su numerosa legión de fans se lo permitía, sobre todo la miembro más efusiva de todas ellas: Jun Motomiya.

El líquido seguía el movimiento que la cuchara le había marcado. Sora golpeó el cubierto sobre la taza, la tomó de la oreja y la aceró a sus labios y probar el café que el mesero le había ofrecido unos momentos atrás. Estaba muy nerviosa, la plática que iba sostener en unos momentos, era una que debió haber tenido mucho tiempo atrás.

Por fin, después de veinte minutos de espera, lo vio llegar. Tarde como siempre. Sus ojos vivaces, su rebelde cabellera castaña y su sonrisa confiada siempre combinaron a la perfección. El recuerdo del día que lo conoció regresó, por segunda vez en el día, a su mente. Esa vez en que también conoció a Yamato.

Y como si su mente se divirtiera trayendo a colación más recuerdos, fue como remembró lo que pasó la navidad anterior. Ahí estaba ella, enfrente de la puerta de los camerinos de las bandas que estarían en el evento. En sus manos tenía el regalo de Yamato, unas galletas que ella misma había hecho y envuelto. En una de sus tantas pláticas, él le contó que una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su madre era las ricas galletas que les horneaba de vez en cuando. Cuando recibió la invitación al evento, y al enterarse que era la primera en ser invitada, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de retribuirle con algo ese gesto.

—Ah, Sora, ¿por qué te detienes aquí?

Extrañamente estaba temblando, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan nerviosa y no supo qué contestar.

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y ahí estaba la voz de Taichi anunciando su llegada. Eso, sin saber bien por qué, la puso todavía más nerviosa. Además, de pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención. Gabumon había abierto la puerta y podía percibir un delicioso olor, mientras Agumon preguntaba que era.

—¿Es para Yamato? —volvió a cuestionarla en un tono ciertamente tranquilo.

—Sí, es para Yamato.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tú lo hiciste? —la siguió interrogando.

—¡No preguntes tanto! —fue cómo respondió al sentirse acorralada con tanto cuestionamiento.

—¿No vas a entrar? —Gabumon continuó con el interrogatorio.

—A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar —respondió intempestivamente Piyomon.

—¡Huy! ¡Piyomon!

—Ve a verlo, de prisa, ya van a empezar —Sora sólo pudo responder con un pequeño sí. Al verla dudar, Taichi tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos y pudo escudriñar en ellos, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que había desarrollado su mejor amiga hacia su mejor amigo—. ¡Ve corre! —y le dio un pequeño empujón.

Ante la mirada de los demás, y la amenaza de Agumon con comerse todo, fue como se animó a entrar.

—Taichi —le llamó su compañero.

—¿Qué?

—Ya maduraste —fue el comentario de Agumon.

—¡Qué tonto! —dijo en un tono evidentemente divertido ante la ocurrencia de su camarada.

Lo que sucedió después fue un caos, un torbellino que tenía por nombre Jun. Pero a fin de cuentas, Yamato y ella terminaron siendo novios y era consciente de que Taichi había tenido mucho que ver en ello. Con la derrota definitiva de BelialVamdemon, la paz para ambos mundos regresó.

Un día, mientras sostenía una pequeña plática con Yamato, tocaron un tema de suma importancia: Taichi.

—Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti. Y por mucho tiempo pensé que el sentimiento era reciproco —fue el comentario exacto de Yamato.

Sora no supo qué responder. En el fondo de su alma, sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, ella misma tenía la certeza que había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos similares por su mejor amigo. Pero, qué son los sentimientos sino el más complejo y complicado laberinto que se haya formado y por el que todos tenemos que pasar alguna vez. Siempre en contaste movimiento, es muy fácil perderse y jamás salir.

—Por eso lo admiro.

Esa última expresión la descolocó por completo. Lo miró con incredulidad y Yamato podía percibir en esos ojos que ella buscaba una explicación ante tal afirmación.

—Admiro a Taichi por lo que hizo. No es nada fácil dejar ir a la persona que quieres y que se vaya con otro, mucho menos ser uno mismo quien provoque semejante situación. Se necesita de mucho valor. Y Taichi lo tiene de sobra.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Lo malo es que ahora tengo una extraña sensación en mi interior.

—Puede ser que ahora que ya eres consciente de ello, estés empezando a lidiar con esos sentimientos. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él. Tal vez tengan que cerrar ese círculo y no dejarlo como un asunto pendiente. No es bueno dejar asuntos pendientes.

Por eso estaba allí, por petición de su novio y ahora tenía que enfrentar a Taichi y dar cara a esta situación de una vez por todas. Taichi tomó asiento tan pronto como llegó.

—Perdona el retraso, mi hermana insistió en que tomara un baño antes de venir para acá.

La cara de Sora mostró una expresión de incredulidad que duró escasos segundos. Después de pensarlo un poco, no era nada extraño que Taichi dijera algo como eso y que su hermana le reprendiera por ello y que lo hiciese de tal forma.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué sería de una reunión si llegases temprano?

—Sí. ¡Oye!

Taichi recriminó un poco y Sora rió. Un gran inicio para entablar una conversación y eso la hizo sentir más tranquila.

—Y, ¿puedo saber para qué me citaste aquí el día de hoy?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Sobre qué —expresó un despreocupado Taichi mientras le daba la primera mordida a su dona y tomaba el primer sorbo de café y esperaba que el tema fuese cualquier banalidad.

—Sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Taichi se atragantó por la impresión que se llevó al escuchar las palabras de Sora. La masa que se había formado al juntar el pedazo de dona con el café se atoró en medio camino de la garganta y tuvo que golpearse fuertemente y tragar saliva para que la comida pudiese pasar. Al lograrlo, tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire y después dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Déjame recordarte que ya tienes pareja.

—¡Lo sé! Es sólo que, Yamato me incitó a tener esta plática.

—¿Yamato hizo eso?

—Él creyó, durante mucho tiempo, que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos de una forma u otra. Me aconsejó que lo mejor es hablarlo de una buena vez contigo. Tengo que serte honesta, siempre he tenido enormes sentimientos por ti. Aunque, no sé, tal vez, era muy niña para darme cuenta de ellos, o nunca me atreví a revelarlos. Luego, con la convivencia diaria, me fui sintiendo más apegada a Yamato y las cosas se fueron dando, hasta que…

—Hasta que se hicieron novios —la interrumpió el castaño—. Mira, yo tampoco hablé de esto en su momento. A lo mejor, si lo hubiéramos hecho nuestros destinos habrían sido distintos. Es cierto, tu convivencia con Yamato se hizo más fuerte, te descuidé. Sentí el imperioso llamado de ayudar a Daisuke y los demás. Pensé que habría tiempo para el amor más adelante. Aun hoy lo sigo pensando. Y con todo esto, solamente puedo decirte que nuestro destino es estar juntos, eso no lo dudes, tal vez no como pareja, pero si como mejores amigos. Porque siempre seremos eso, mejores amigos. Y eso, para desgracia tuya amiga mía, nada lo podrá evitar.

Taichi tomó suavemente la mano de Sora. La muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo pudo mostrarle la sonrisa más sincera que tenía. Confirmó el presentimiento que tuvo al conocerlo, este chico ya era una de las personas más importantes de su vida y sabía que podría contar con él en un futuro, sin tener la menor duda de ello.

Siguieron conversando pero cambiaron de tema, ya se habían dicho lo suficiente. Optaron por ponerse al corriente con sus días. Sora con su práctica del tenis y Taichi seguía consolidándose como un interesante prospecto de jugador de soccer. Tiempo después, la muchacha sacó su Terminal-D y le envió un mensaje a su novio, mientras ambos iban concluyendo la reunión.

—¡Vaya! Con que aquí estaban —hizo su aparición Yamato—. No los encontré a primera vista. ¿Nos vamos, Sora?

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos luego, Taichi.

—Hasta pronto, Sora —se despidió mientras aún estaba sentado—. Yamato —gritó fuertemente y se le quedó viendo a su amigo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente. Al final, Yamato sólo asintió levemente y partió junto a su novia.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada en particular. Ninguna cosa que no me esperase de Taichi.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó dubitativa y con un tono de voz que enfatizaba cierto temor.

—Por supuesto. Sólo me hizo una advertencia.

—¿Cuál? —volvió pregunta, pero ahora más tranquila.

—Que te cuidase mucho, sino me las vería con él personalmente.

Esos dos siempre se preocuparían por ella. Lo que ninguno de ellos notó, fue que una persona los estuvo viendo durante toda la conversación y les puso mucha atención. Dicha persona, se acercó a Taichi, quien aún permanecía sentado y se estaba alistando para abandonar el lugar y le preguntó:

—Disculpa, ¿quieres un trago?

—Por supuesto.

Al ver quien era, no dudó en aceptarlo.

* * *

Espero haya sido de tu agrado E. Y felices fiestas a todos.


	2. Luctuosa navidad

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece y esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. Este texto es para festejar el cumpleaños de Elenear28. Le mando muchas felicitaciones (atrasadas) y espero que lo disfrute mucho.

* * *

 **Luctuosa navidad**

Aunque parezca mentira, navidad es un día cómo cualquier otro. Incluso, ha llegado a convertirse en un día repetitivo. Lo que se hizo en un año tiende a repetirse en el siguiente; las mismas personas, ropa de estreno, la misma mercadotecnia por todos lados, las mismas canciones, el mismo menú para la cena, los mismos regalos. Sin embargo, es un día como cualquier otro porque no está exento de eventos que pueden ocurrir en un día común. No es inmune, no puede eludir a la sombra de la tragedia que persigue al humano desde que nace hasta que muere.

Es navidad y hay muchas caras felices a lo largo y lo ancho del mundo. Pero en un lugar en particular, las lágrimas abundan más que las carcajadas. Un grupo de personas están velando a un muerto. A la muerte no le interesa si es navidad, se lleva a la gente que se tiene que llevar; eso no es un obstáculo, nada lo es.

Los presentes, que no son un número considerable, se sienten acongojados. Son pocos los pequeños diamantes que se desprenden de los asistentes y que terminan resquebrajándose en el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero incapaces de ser contabilizados. Entre ellos, el más triste es un joven rubio, y no es para menos, es su padre el que está en la caja. Nunca tuvo una relación cercana ya que no contó con la oportunidad de convivir mucho con él. Lloró en innumerables ocasiones por su ausencia, pero aún en esos momentos, sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver; ahora no estaba del todo seguro, no contaba tal certeza. Y en caso de que se realizase dicho encuentro, el tiempo de espera iba a ser mayor. Ahora lo iba extrañar con más fuerza; eso suele suceder cuando la despedida tiene pinta de ser definitiva, absoluta.

Sobre su hombro tiene colocada la cabeza de su esposa, la persona que más lo ha llegado a comprender en todo el mundo. Su leal e incondicional compañera. En su regazo se encuentra Patamon, otro fiel amigo que lo ha acompañado en varios momentos dolorosos de su vida. Aparta su mente de la pena que siente en su interior, echa una mirada en rededor y ve que Tailmon está al pendiente de los niños. Están aburridos, un lugar como ese no tiene nada de diversión que ofrecerles, al contrario, la tristeza de los demás termina por contagiarlos. Por fortuna, ellos no están del todo conscientes de que todo tiene su final.

Vuelve a ver a su esposa y el recuerdo de otra navidad viene a su mente. Tiene 15 años, está a punto de ir a la Escuela Media Superior. Takeru cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por el recuerdo.

Estaba intranquilo, frente a la puerta del departamento en que vivían Yamato y su papá. Aún tenía una gran cantidad de dudas surcándole por la cabeza. La verdad, es que aún tenía dudas de lo que sentía, todo era una tremenda confusión. Al final venció su temor y decidió que era tiempo para platicar sus sentimientos con alguien. Tocó la puerta y la persona que abrió fue la que menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Su padre se hallaba frente a él, con la toalla en el cuello, su cepillo dental en su mano, las ya habituales ojeras y la boca con rastros de dentífrico.

—¿Takeru? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Hola, papá. Busco a Yamato. Traté de comunicarme a su celular pero la llamada no me entra.

—Ya veo. Él no está, salió. Pero…

Hizo una pequeña pausa y se dedicó a observar detenidamente a su hijo. Un ligero temblor sacudía, en algunos lapsos, su cuerpo, sus ojos denotaban un gran nerviosismo que se hacía más evidente con la rigidez de sus facciones y lo tenso que se ponían sus brazos. Había visto a su hijo mayor pasar por una situación similar, unos años atrás. Él mismo lo había padecido cuando la conoció.

—Entra. Tenemos que hablar y entre más pronto lo hagamos, mejor será para ti.

Cuando se encontraron dentro, Takeru se sintió más nervioso todavía. Lo cierto es que la falta de convivencia con su padre, había impedido que se formara cierto lazo de complicidad. Dicho lazo estaba más reforzado con Yamato quien había estado al pendiente de él en la aventura del 99. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a encontrar diferencias desde la última vez que había estado. La casa siempre era un desastre, pero siempre podían encontrarse ciertas particularidades que los diferenciaban. Algunas veces había una pila de trastes en el lavabo, otras en la mesa, unas más en el piso y hasta en el baño. La ropa y demás cosas, tenían un destino similar.

—¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Hiroaki inmediatamente después de tomar asiento.

—¿Sobre qué? —respondió aún dubitativo.

—No me hagas decirlo. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no creo que seas tan inocente o tan despistado.

—Lo siento, trataba de retrasar esta plática —guardó un segundo de silencio después de bajar la cabeza. En esa posición, dirigió una rápida mirada a su padre y notó que tenía levantada la ceja, un gesto que hacía para pedir una explicación—. Aún no tengo claro, del todo, mis sentimientos.

—Eso no me sorprende, es normal, los sentimientos son complicados y es fácil confundirse. Pero pasemos a otra cuestión: ¿quién es? ¿Es tu amiga Yagami?

Takeru ni se inmutó, pero un leve sonrojo fue suficiente prueba, para su padre, de que había acertado.

—Y me imagino que, aparte de que no sabes lo que sientes, tampoco sabes cómo decírselo, ¿verdad?

Sólo obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa con un leve ademán con la cabeza. Se levantó, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café en la única taza que tenía en casa y la cual acababa de usar unos minutos atrás. Regresó a su sitio, se sentó y tomó un pequeño sorbo de café e hizo una mueca de asco por la combinación de sabores. Carraspeo un poco la garganta y dijo:

—No creo ser la mejor persona para dar un consejo de semejante naturaleza. Te recomiendo que primero despejes tu mente; aléjate de todos por un momento, ordena tus pensamientos y analiza tus sentimientos. Visualiza tu actual escenario y sopesa los pros y los contras pero no te presiones, trata de guardar la calma, la vas a necesitar.

—¿Crees qué eso funcione?

—No puedo asegurártelo. En el tema del amor no hay formula única. Este consejo que te estoy dando es el mismo que le di en su momento a Yamato. Él se encontró en una situación similar. Recuerdo que fue por estas fechas.

—¿En serio tuviste esta conversación con él?

—Sí, y debo decir que fue un poco incomoda. Y hasta donde sé, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Y tú cómo te le declaraste a mamá?

—Preferiría no tocar ese tema.

Takeru entendió a su padre, pero decidió hacerle otra pregunta:

—¿Crees qué mamá me lo diga?

—Honestamente, lo dudo.

Partió de ahí y se fue a un parque. Apagó su celular y se mente se enfrascó en un debate, probablemente, definitivo del que emanaría una de las más importantes decisiones de lo que llevaba de vida.

Las horas pasaban y él aún no podía definir qué es lo que haría. Se encontraba encerrado en el interminable vaivén de una dialéctica confusa y sin sentido, ni sensitiva ni racional.

El sol siguió su curso, las aves iban de un lugar a otro. El cielo cambiaba, poco a poco, sus colores para irse tornando a un azul oscuro y profundo con una enorme colección de diamantes destellantes. La suave brisa corría sin cesar, el frío de la noche ya estaba muy presente y recorría cada parte de su piel descubierta.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de aquella persona que lo tenía tan perturbado. Ante de él estaba una desconcertada y fatigada Hikari, unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y su respiración poco a poco se estaba normalizando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Tu mamá me habló y preguntó por ti, está preocupada porque no habías llegado y pensó que estábamos juntos. Al saber que no era así le habló a tu hermano y como nadie sabía nada de ti, nos preocupamos. Fui por mi digivice y te busqué, por suerte todavía lo traes consigo,

Había olvidado que lo traía, lo cierto es que no quería ser encontrado. Buscó en la parte trasera de su cinturón y ahí estaba. Tan centrado se encontraba en su tarea que no había notado que el aparato tenía un rato sonando.

—No recordaba que lo tenía.

Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar, Hikari tomó asiento junto a él y comenzó a observar todo lo que tenían alrededor.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensando —Takeru jugaba con sus manos, no tenía planeado en lidiar con esa situación tan pronto y su nerviosismo era muy evidente.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para la perspicaz Hikari. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y las tranquilizó. Takeru levantó su cabeza y miró directamente a sus ojos. Nunca antes los había visto resplandecer de esa manera y pensó que ese debería ser su estado natural, pues también le había tocado ver como esas hermosas joyas perdían su resplandor en medio de una espesa oscuridad. Ya no importaba la confusión acerca de sus sentimientos, lo único que importaba es que ella conservara ese brillo y esa sonrisa que siempre le habían maravillado.

—Yo también he estado pensando en muchas cosas —la muchacha cortó el silencio que los había envuelto—. Cosas que me han tenido preocupada estos últimos días y que se ha acentuado por lo extraño que te has estado portando.

Takeru bajó la cabeza. No sabía que estuviera actuando fuera de lo normal y que eso afectase tanto a la persona más importante de su vida.

—Pero he llegado a una conclusión definitiva. Todo gracias a mi hermano, siempre ha estado para mí y esta ocasión no podría haber sido de otra forma. Sus palabras me dieron el valor para tomar una decisión.

Takeru se había dedicado a escucharla atentamente, como cada vez que hablaban de algo, aunque fuera un tema sin importancia. Pero nada lo tenía preparado para otra sorpresa, Hikari lo había tomado de su blanca camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un beso en los labios, el primero de ambos. Uno torpe y sencillo, un roce profundo pero lleno de afecto por parte de los dos. Takeru abrió, inmediatamente, los ojos por la sorpresa del gesto, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo.

Al terminar, Hikari recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Takeru y éste la abrazó fuertemente. Se quedaron callados, mirando el bello paraje que tenían alrededor y disfrutando de la presencia del otro. No había que decir nada más, todo estaba dicho y era claro que para ambos, esto era el inicio de una relación que, esperaban, durara toda la vida.

Lo que Takeru no supo, hasta un tiempo después, es que todos sus amigos estaban cerca y fueron testigos del momento. Koushiro, Jou y Ken fueron los más reservados y mesurados. Yamato estaba orgulloso y Taichi tenía un dilema entre asesinar o felicitar a su ahora cuñado. Las chicas y, extrañamente, Daisuke estaban al borde del llanto. Los digimon solo observaban, unos preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado y otros se estaban acostumbrando a esas formas de cariño que tenían los humanos.

La mano de su esposa lo acaricia como en aquella ocasión. Involuntariamente sonríe, olvidando por un momento la situación en que se encuentra. Hikari levanta su rostro y lo mira atentamente. Mientras estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, sintió una pequeña tensión en el abdomen de Takeru, que se expandió hasta el pecho, era un pequeño gesto que su cuerpo tenía cuando reía. Su respiración había tenido un pequeño cambio, casi imperceptible, pero que para ella reconocía a la perfección.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Nada. Sólo recordaba que… una vez me acariciaste la mano de la misma forma en que acabas de hacerlo. Fue cuando tuvimos esa interesante conversación en el parque —Hikari asintió recordado perfectamente la ocasión que él estaba rememorando—. Ese día, mi papá fue el que me incitó a pensar bien las cosas. Tal vez de manera inconsciente, pero nos ayudó mucho.

Hikari vuelve a tomar su posición. Takeru ya está un poco más tranquilo. Acababa de recordar que aunque tuviese recuerdos dolorosos de su padre y su ausencia iba a ser definitiva, un pequeño regalo lo iba acompañar por el resto de su vida; posiblemente el más preciado que hubiera podido conseguir

En otro lado del recinto, en un sillón que se encontraba al lado del féretro, está sentada Natsuko, la exesposa del difunto. Su negra vestimenta transmite la tristeza de su alma, el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre. A pesar de las palabras hirientes que se habían dicho, el sentimiento estaba ahí presente. Dichas palabras quedaron marcadas como heridas en el alma con las que cada uno tuvo que vivir, pues si algo siempre estuvo claro es que la culpa de que su relación fracasase fue de ambos. Esas heridas se habían abierto simultáneamente a la par que una nueva, más grande y profunda, se producía justo en el centro de su ser.

Una que otra lagrima traicionera se había escapado de sus ojos. Después del divorcio se prometió a si misma que no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por él, claro que la muerte de Hiroaki nunca le paso por su mente en esos momentos de rencor. Lo cierto es que su fortaleza estaba flaqueando.

La gente pasaba y pasaba dándole palabras de aliento y su sentir ante la pérdida. Para ella no eran más que sombras sin rostro a las que les dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento, era mejor eso a pensar tanto y soltarse a llorar rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos.

Y en medio de todo eso, es inevitable que los recuerdos se presenten como invitados indeseados. Recuerda que lo conoció en su trabajo, el primero que obtenía después de haber salido de la Universidad. Sus ambiciones eran muchas y su mente estaba enfocada en lograrlas. Iba corriendo por los pasillos cargando una considerable pila de papeles que tenía que ir entregando en los escritorios de los reporteros a los que estaban dirigidos. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, hasta que se topó con una persona y el impacto causó que los papeles se tiraran. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a recoger todo, no tenía pensado en reclamar nada, esas cosas podían pasar pues el trabajo exigía una rápida movilización.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que la persona con quien chocó empezó a ayudarla a levantar sus papeles en lugar de él levantar lo que traía. Al verlo, pudo observar a un hombre un poco desalineado y con un semblante serio y calmado, daba la apariencia de tener el suficiente tiempo trabajando esto para mostrar semejante tranquilidad.

No se dijeron una sola palabra, se comunicaron con la pura mirada. Él se disculpó y ella las aceptó. Unos días después se lo volvió a encontrar, estaba formada detrás de él esperando su turno para usar la máquina de café. Al terminar, ambos descubrieron que les gustaba igual, negro y sin azúcar, muy cargado para tener la suficiente energía para rendir y que esos momentos los dedicaban para pensar en cosas importantes. Y fue esa vez, cuando se presentaron formalmente y cada uno supo el nombre del otro: él se llamaba Hiroaki y ella Natsuko.

Su relación fue avanzando a pasos agigantados, a ella siempre le gustó ver que él poseía la misma chispa, la misma pasión por su trabajo y que cada uno de ellos se lo tomaba muy enserio. El día que ella recibió su merecido ascenso, un par de años en los que trabajó duro, y por fin era una reportera, salieron a festejar como se festeja todo acontecimiento de esta índole. La bebida no pudo faltar y los tragos pasaban y pasaban. Terminaron ebrios y compartieron la cama por primera vez.

A raíz de lo sucedido se convirtieron en pareja, pero sólo unos cuantos meses, Natsuko estaba embarazada y tuvieron que comprometerse y casarse. Al poco tiempo dio luz a un varón al que pusieron por nombre Yamato. Durante ese tiempo, Natsuko trabajó durante un tiempo, pero llego el momento en que tuvo que dejar eso y concentrarse en la etapa final del embarazo y los primeros meses de vida del niño. O ese era el plan original, esos pocos meses en lo que iba a ser exclusivamente ama de casa, se convirtieron en casi dos años. A partir de ahí, el pequeño Yamato tuvo que aprender, poco a poco, que tendría que empezarse a cuidarse solo; su mamá trabajaba, su papá trabajaba y la vecina sólo estaba al pendiente de él en algunos lapsos del día. Ella siempre le hablaba maravillas a su madre, decía que era un niño muy tranquilo que no daba problemas. Su única compañía era la armónica que le había regalado su padre y desde entonces le tomó un gran cariño, la música fue su gran compañera.

Natsuko volvía a estar feliz trabajando a pesar de que las cosas en casa no parecían ir del todo bien. Sin embargo, ellos hacían la lucha para que todo funcionara con armonía. Pero otra vez se vieron envueltos en la sorpresa cuando Natsuko volvió a quedar embaraza y tuvo que dejar su trabajo por segunda vez. Su temor más grande era que ya no la dejasen practicar por lo que tanto luchó y soñó, el periodismo.

En ese tiempo, se dedicó a atender la casa, su embarazo y a Yamato. Eso causó un gran sosiego a Hiroaki al no tener que preocuparse por su hijo y la casa. El día del alumbramiento llegó y volvieron a tener otro varón, a éste lo llamaron Takeru.

E igual que la vez anterior, Natsuko tuvo que quedarse más tiempo del planeado y eso la estaba frustrando poco a poco. Cuando regresó, le puso mucho empeño a su trabajo, se quedaba horas extras y se aseguraba de que todos percataran que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y cumplía con todo y con creces, descuidando a la familia.

Hiroaki, poco a poco, estaba perdiendo los estribos y la presión, entre las obligaciones laborales y las domesticas, iba en aumento proporcionalmente a la frecuencia con la que discutían en presencia de los niños. Y como suele ocurrir, la presión termina estallando, provocando un gran incidente, se dicen palabras que hieren y calan profundo. Ese incidente pareció que se exteriorizó con un ataque terrorista en 1995. A raíz de eso tuvieron que mudarse y eso calmó un poco el ambiente.

Y con la calma, llega el intento de arreglar la situación, pero si las cosas no cambian de fondo, lo inevitable termina por hacerse presente, todo revienta y lo que ninguno de los dos notó es que hubo heridos, daños colaterales.

—¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! —fue la frase que gritó en el momento en que decidió terminar con todo eso—. Me largo de aquí y me voy con los niños.

—Ni creas que te vas a ir y me vas a privar de mis hijos.

Pero eso no la detuvo y él no tuvo el valor para impedirlo, estaba tan enojado que podía hacer una tontería, una que no quería que sus hijos vieran.

El tema del divorcio lo siguieron manejando pero ya con abogados de por medio. Habían llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio en la mayoría de las condiciones, excepto en una: los niños. Al final, lo que propusieron ambos juristas fue que cada uno se quedara con un niño. Así decidieron que ella se quedaría con Takeru y él con Yamato.

Cuando salieron del juzgado, cada uno tomó al niño que le tocó y partieron en direcciones opuestas, sin mirar para atrás, ni siquiera a los lados y no se percataron del triste mirar en el rostro de sus hijos, cada uno viendo como era alejado de su hermano. La separación fue abrupta y sumamente dolorosa. Los padres se desahogaron al dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su demandante trabajo. Yamato se encerró en sí mismo, no quería que nadie más lo lastimase, pero dos chicos entraron a fuerzas a su corazón: un castaño y una pelirroja. Takeru aún vivía en un mundo de fantasía y conservaba la esperanza de ver reunida a su familia.

El contacto se fue haciendo cada vez más esporádico, una llamada telefónica en un fin de semana, o el día del cumpleaños. Yamato iba ir a un campamento y Natsuko vio la oportunidad de que Takeru conviviera un poco más con él y le dio permiso de asistir. Una fuerte nevada terminó suspendiendo la actividad y el plan veraniego, que ese había trazado, acababa de ser tirado por la borda. Unos días después, se vio frente a su esposo, a quien no veía desde un buen tiempo, y su hijo Yamato, quien para su sorpresa, había crecido mucho.

Los acontecimientos posteriores, al ver cómo sus hijos se iban a un lugar desconocido y hablaban sobre un deber que tenían, provocó que entre ellos se limaran las asperezas y regresara cierta cordialidad. Y cuando la tormenta terminó, cada uno regresó a sus actividades pero cada vez procuraban, con mayor frecuencia, que Takeru y Yamato tuvieran más contacto al grado de quedarse en la casa del otro en algunas ocasiones.

La responsabilidad que cargaban sus hijos los volvió a poner en predicamentos unos años después y nuevamente los apoyaron al acudir al lugar en el que todo empezó y en compañía de los demás adultos, unieron sus manos y sus corazones y creyeron en los niños como lo habían hecho en aquella ocasión.

Natsuko interrumpe por un momento esos pensamientos, se queda observando a Takeru haciendo y recibiendo muestras de cariño a su esposa. Sonríe involuntariamente y se siente un poco culpable por ello, pero no puede evitarlo. Eso le trae otros recuerdos, como el día de la boda del menor de sus hijos.

La fiesta y la ceremonia habían sido organizadas por la mutua amiga de la pareja, Mimi Tachikawa en asociación con su nuera y todo les había quedado muy bien, con un estilo marcadamente occidental. Disfrutó de la celebración en la medida de sus posibilidades, del ambiente de camaradería que prevalecía entre todo el grupo, muchos de ellos (irónicamente los más jóvenes) ya con hijos y los mayores esperando un poco. La excepción era Jou quien ya contaba con un varón muy parecido a él. Pero lo que más disfrutó fue ver la alegría que desprendía la feliz pareja y se alegró mucho por ello.

Una mano puesta sobre su hombro la hizo voltear para toparse con su exesposo quien le tendía la otra mano en una clara invitación a bailar. Lo hicieron y cada uno recordó eso viejos tiempos en los que disfrutaban y ansiaban la presencia, cada paso que daban con naturalidad y entendimiento les hacía remembrar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no se divertían así. Y fue como terminó la velada para ellos, fundidos en un cálido abrazo, ella posando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Una nueva faceta que se presentó en sus vidas fue la de ser abuelos. Cada uno los veía cuando podían y sólo en cumpleaños y reuniones navideñas era cuando los dos coincidían y disfrutaban a sus nietos. Era en esos momentos, cuando ella comprendía lo que algunas personas decía, que se disfruta más de los nietos que de lo hijos. Los trataban con cariño y tenían toda su atención, algo de lo que carecieron sus vástagos. Podía ver otra faceta de Hiroaki, la del hombre de familia alegre, una que también estaba descubriendo en ella. Y se empezó a cuestionar qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de hacer lo que hicieron hubiesen tomado esa actitud. Hacer esa clase de cuestionamiento resulta inútil, el pasado no se puede cambiar.

Una gota se estrelló en el suelo, fragmentándose en mil pedazos. Natsuko se limpia la cara y su sonrisa se ensancha por un momento. En ese momento, Yamato sale del recinto.

Todos los presentes se percatan de la acción del primogénito del difunto. Taichi, se acerca a Sora, pone una mano en su hombro y ambos entienden que no es momento de presionarlo, necesita estar solo y tener su espacio para reflexionar la nueva realidad que lo ha golpeado.

Regresa a su lugar y desde ahí ve a sus camaradas, se siente triste porque muy pocas veces los ve y esta ocasión no es por una razón feliz. Mira a su hijo jugar con sus primos y con los hijos de Sora, precisamente para eso los llevó, para entretenerlos por un momento. Ve a los demás, ya con vidas hechas y caminos bien trazados. Ken y Miyako con sus tres hijos. Iori, Jou y Koushiro habían asistido sin sus esposas, pero si con sus retoños y Mimi había llegado con Michael y su hijo. Daisuke aún no había llegado y esperaban que lo hiciera el día de mañana, el retardo de Motomiya no los sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Cambia de lugar, se coloca al lado del féretro y enfoca su mirada en el señor Ishida y el recuerdo de una interesante plática acude a su memoria. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y sale por la misma puerta por la que Yamato salió un tiempo atrás. Saca la cajetilla de cigarros que tiene guardada en el saco, se mete uno a la boca y lo enciende. Da una calada y expulsa el humo lentamente y entre las extrañas figuras que se forman y él puede apreciar, surge la de Hiroaki y se deja embriagar por el recuerdo.

Sora lo había citado en una cafetería, que ellos conocían, porque quería hablarle de algo. El problema que enfrentó es que ese día tenía práctica temprano y se retrasó más de lo que tenía pensado. Cuando llegó a casa, tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la salida, cuando la dulce voz de su hermana impidió que prosiguiera.

—¿Ya te vas a tu reunión con Sora?

Él sólo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y con la expresión confundida porque no sabía que es lo que ella quería, pero estaba seguro de que algo era porque ya la conocía lo suficiente.

—No, ni de broma te dejo irte así. Haz el favor de meterte a bañar.

Y no pudo discutirle nada, en lugar de eso se metió al baño e hizo lo que le pidieron. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó varias cosas sin pensar y salió de su casa. Cuando llegó, pudo divisar el cabello rojo de Sora sin ningún problema. Ella estaba moviendo la cuchara dentro de su café y luego con ella golpeó la taza. Cuando se la llevó a la boca para beber un poco, se dio cuenta de que ya había notado su presencia y decidió acercarse.

—Perdona el retraso, mi hermana insistió en que tomara un baño antes de venir para acá.

Sora se le quedó viendo raro, pero luego cambió de gesto y lo invitó a tomar asiento:

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué sería de una reunión si llegases temprano?

—Sí. ¡Oye!

Él le recriminó un poco y eso provocó que Sora riera un poco. Una gran forma de iniciar una conversación y que le permitió ver que ella se sentía más tranquila.

—Y, ¿puedo saber para qué me citaste aquí el día de hoy?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Sobre qué —expresó un despreocupado, mientras le daba la primera mordida a su dona y tomaba el primer sorbo de café y esperaba que el tema fuese cualquier banalidad.

—Sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Se atragantó por la impresión que se llevó al escuchar las palabras de Sora. La masa que se había formado al juntar el pedazo de dona con el café se atoró en medio camino de la garganta y tuvo que golpearse fuertemente y tragar saliva para que la comida pudiese pasar. Al lograrlo, tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire y después de sentirse morir dijo:

—¿A qué te refieres? Déjame recordarte que ya tienes pareja.

—¡Lo sé! Es sólo que, Yamato me incitó a tener esta plática.

—¿Yamato hizo eso?

—Él creyó, durante mucho tiempo, que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos de una forma u otra. Me aconsejó que lo mejor es hablarlo de una buena vez contigo. Tengo que serte honesta, siempre he tenido enormes sentimientos por ti. Aunque, no sé, tal vez, era muy niña para darme cuenta de ellos, o nunca me atreví a revelarlos. Luego, con la convivencia diaria, me fui sintiendo más apegada a Yamato y las cosas se fueron dando, hasta que…

—Hasta que se hicieron novios —decidió interrumpirla para empezar a poner las cosas en claro—. Mira, yo tampoco hablé de esto en su momento. A lo mejor, si lo hubiéramos hecho nuestros destinos habrían sido distintos. Es cierto, tu convivencia con Yamato se hizo más fuerte, te descuidé. Sentí el imperioso llamado de ayudar a Daisuke y los demás. Pensé que habría tiempo para el amor más adelante. Aun hoy lo sigo pensando. Y con todo esto, solamente puedo decirte que nuestro destino es estar juntos, eso no lo dudes, tal vez no como pareja, pero si como mejores amigos. Porque siempre seremos eso, mejores amigos. Y eso, para desgracia tuya amiga mía, nada lo podrá evitar.

Tomó suavemente la mano de Sora. La muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa y él sabía que era muy sincera. Siguieron conversando y para eso cambiaron de tema. Optaron por ponerse al corriente con sus días. Sora con su práctica del tenis y él seguía consolidándose como un interesante prospecto de jugador de soccer. Tiempo después, la muchacha sacó su Terminal-D y Taichi vio cómo enviaba un mensaje que tenía el presentimiento de que era a Yamato.

—¡Vaya! Con que aquí estaban —y como lo imaginaba, Yamato hizo su aparición—. No los encontré a primera vista. ¿Nos vamos, Sora?

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos luego, Taichi.

—Hasta pronto, Sora —se despidió mientras aún estaba sentado—. Yamato —gritó fuertemente y se le quedó viendo a su amigo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente. Al final, Yamato sólo asintió levemente y partió junto a su novia. Taichi se sintió más tranquilo, Yamato había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

Los vio como salían por la puerta, sacó su Terminal-D y checó si tenía algún mensaje. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse hasta que recordó que aún no pagaba la cuenta y no sabía si tenía el suficiente dinero para hacerlo. Revisó su cartera, vio que contaba con el efectivo necesario y pudo deshacerse de ese susto. Cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas, vio que una persona había llegado hasta su mesa.

—Disculpa, ¿quieres un trago?

Abrió muy bien sus ojos pues no podía creer lo que veía, el papá de Yamato y Takeru estaba frente suyo invitándole un trago de alcohol. Cuando vio que su interlocutor esperaba una respuesta, se cuestionó si debía aceptarla o no y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron las palabras: por qué no.

—Por supuesto —respondió muy seguro.

Hiroaki tomo asiento y pidió sake para los dos. Mientras esperaban su orden, cada uno estaba en silencio. Taichi podía percibir cómo era mirado con detenimiento y eso provocaba que estuviese un poco intimidado. No dejaba de cuestionarse del por qué el señor Ishida hacía todo eso. El camarero llegó con la orden y cada uno brindó y bebió el primer trago.

—Se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste —fue lo primero que dijo Hiroaki—. Debes sentirte orgulloso.

—Un poco, estoy contento por ellos. Si es lo que quieren, cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

—Y por eso tuviste que sacrificarte, ¿no? —Taichi no respondió— A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios para la felicidad de los demás. Viéndolo a distancia, creo que el que Natsuko y yo nos separamos evitó que le siguiéramos haciendo daño a nuestros hijos. Vernos pelear no debió ser sencillo para ellos y muchas veces tuve el temor de llegar a los golpes. Lo malo fue que, después de la separación, seguimos descuidando a los muchachos. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no los hubiesen conocido a todos ustedes, si no hubiese vivido todo lo que le pasó en el Digimundo.

—Creo que entiendo lo que trata de decirme.

—Además, eres joven y hay muchos peces en el estanque, no dudes de que pronto vas a encontrar con quien compartir tu camino. Tal vez no la encuentres aquí, tal vez sea de otra región o de otro país. Pero ten confianza de que sus caminos se cruzaran algún día.

—Eso es lo mismo que me digo a mi mismo, señor.

Bebieron el último trago y se marcharon. Sin quererlo, Hiroaki le animó muchísimo porque su camino lo condujo a la persona correcta y ahora podía disfrutar de todo ello. Además, le hizo ver que la frase que le había dicho a Sora esa misma tarde, que el tiempo para el amor pronto llegaría, no eran patrañas sino una solemne promesa a sí mismo.

Da la última calada al cigarro y tira la colilla. Ve que Yamato regresa y lo mira atentamente, está más sereno, calmado, resignado.

—No tenías que esperarme —expresa Yamato.

—Lo sé, no lo estaba haciendo. Me salí para pensar un poco.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de regresar.

—Te acompaño —pero antes de entrar, detuvo a su amigo y dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro—: Lo siento mucho Yamato.

El aludido sólo asintió y en verdad apreció las palabras de su mejor amigo. Entraron y vieron en la entrada a Sora estática, cómo si los estuviera esperando y cuando los vio pudo tranquilizarse un poco; en un velorio hay muchos sentimientos con los que lidiar. Al día siguiente, les entregaron las cenizas y las colocaron bajo el monumento de piedra, con el nombre de Hiroaki grabado, que ya habían mandado hacer. Yamato, Takeru y Natsuko, pusieron un pequeño altar en sus casas en honor a su familiar.

 **~ · ~**

El siguiente julio, todos los elegidos, sus familias y sus digimon, se presentaron ante la costa de Odaiba y colocaron sus farolillos y los soltaron por el río, con el Puente de Arcoíris y un cielo lleno de estrellas como fondo. Contando con la esperanza de que el espíritu Hiroaki Ishida surcase ese camino elaborado de la cohesión de la calurosa luz de la naturaleza, la brillante luz producida por intelecto humano y la lactosa senda cósmica de las estrellas, y en medio de él que encontrase la paz anhelada.

* * *

¡Muchas felicidades, **Elenear28**! La principal razón por la que fuiste mi primera opción para el Intercambio navideño fue porque se me ocurrió esta historia, que de alguna manera, reunía las caracteristicas de tus tres peticiones. Pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude escribirla y por eso me desencanté por lo que te entregué. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu regalo y que hayas pasado un día fabuloso. Y ya tienes la contiación y ya sabes con quien se quedo tomando Taichi.

¡Felicidades! Y gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia. ¡Gracias especiales a **SkuAg** por sus reviews! :)


End file.
